Vehicles are increasingly outfitted with detection, warning, and control systems. From long-standing systems, such as headlights and horns, to newly developed systems such as automatic obstacle detection and collision-avoidance controllers, these systems improve safety not only for the vehicle operator, but also for passengers and those around the vehicle. Information or a warning may be provided to the operator of the vehicle or by the vehicle to a pedestrian or other motorist outside the vehicle. For example, while vehicle headlights illuminate potential obstacles for the operator of the vehicle, a horn or other audio warning is provided to someone outside the vehicle. In multi-target scenarios, warnings may need to be prioritized based on a location of the target. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide object detection-based directional control of light and sound.